logos2fandomcom-20200214-history
TV 2 (Norway)
Norsk TV1 1988-1989 TV 2 Norway dates its history back to 1988 when it was originally launched as Norsk TV1. Unfortunately, the channel was found out short-lived and were later closed down in 1989, that next year. TV 2 Norway 1990-1991 (pre-launch) A couple of months later, Norsk TV1 was replaced by a new channel called TV 2 Norway, and here is TV 2 Norway's pre-launch logo from 1990. This pre-launch logo for TV 2 Norway was first debuted in 1990 when Storting opened it up to establish an commercial-licensed option for NRK. The license was announced a year later on 31 January 1991, by requiring no owners to own more than 20 percent of the shares in the channel. There were many stakeholders for the license, including Schibsted, Egmont, Orkla, a grouping around Rolf Wesenlund and Arne Fjørtoft, and an investor group called NTN that was planning to apply for the concession. The license was won by TV 2 Norway in 1991, and the company was a consortium owned by Schibsted, Vital Forsikring, Gutenberghus, NTN, Selvaag, Bergens Tidende and Sissel Ditlevsen. 1991-1992 (pre-launch) On 13 November 1991, TV 2 Norway replaced its pre-launch logo by its first logo being a 3D-animated "2" numeral that is coloured turquoise and pink and is put to the side of a picture frame. With this first logo, its parent company TV 2 Gruppen AS was established, and so, TV 2 Norway began its test transmissions as well as it uses its first logo. When TV 2 Norway commences its test transmissions, it broadcasts a regular pre-launch program with an important message to warn the Norwegian viewers, but the channel did not launch officially until 5 September 1992. Unfortunately, its first logo were short-lived and it was remaining a short use for only 11 months. 1992-2003 On 5 September 1992, TV 2 Norway discontinued its first logo by deleting the turquoise-pink coloured 3D-animated "2" numeral down and also eliminating the 2D-animated picture frame gone outta here, as the two old 3D-animated "2" numeral and the 2D-animated picture frame gets both removed away from the logo, and with it, they are now replaced by something brand new except its first logo gets replaced by anything awesome. It gets replaced by a new logo of a colourful "2" numeral that paints the four colours in red, yellow, green, and blue. At the same time, TV 2 Norway successfully completes its test transmissions and so, the channel officially launches on its start date of 4 September 1992 with the launch identity being created by Scandinavian Design Group. *TV 2 AS - The logo and graphic profile 2003-2013 In 2003, as the original logo was complicated with its many colours and gradients, TV 2 introduced an alternative logo. Eventually, this logo replaced the former logo on screen and is now used for all TV 2-branded channels. In 2010, its HD channel is launched. 2013-present Category:Defunct Television stations branded as channel 11 Category:Television stations branded as channel 2